<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Burning Heat by Magnonette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006781">The Burning Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette'>Magnonette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heat Stroke, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unusually hot summer in Moomin Valley. The heat was so strong that it often started small fires in the forest, that the inhabitants of the Valley hurried to put off before it could burn everything around the Valley.</p>
<p>Snufkin was having a really hard time with the heat, and was starting to feel more and more exhausted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Burning Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is Something Burning - Heat Exhausting - Fire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unusually hot summer in Moomin Valley. The heat was so strong that it often started small fires in the forest, that the inhabitants of the Valley hurried to put off before it could burn everything around the Valley.</p>
<p>It was particularly hard on Snufkin, as he couldn’t find anywhere to fish, the streams having dried up, and the heat being so heavy that it made him struggle to sleep, leaving him tossing and turning on top of his blanket without finding the relief of sleep for a few hours. He wanted to go put his tent in the forest, to find some shades but the fires starting more and more were too dangerous for him to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moomin had started to notice how exhausted he looked, showing him his concern every day they spent together, but still trying to give Snufkin his space. He’d offered him many times to come sleep at MoominHouse, as it was a little cooler, so he could rest for a while, but he’d always refused politely, not wanting to bother them and reluctant to leave the comfort of his tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day, Snufkin had been feeling so horrible. He’d woken up after only two hours of sleeping, feeling sick to his stomach. He’d gotten up to go out, stay by the small puddles of water left in place of the stream. He tried to refresh himself, to take some medicine for the sick feeling, but couldn’t help but feel horrible.</p>
<p>He’d planned on trying to play it off as the heat being too heavy if Moomintroll asked him anything, but he wasn’t sure how much he could actually convince him that he was fine when he was feeling so sick that he was sure he could throw up at any moment.</p>
<p>Like he thought, as soon as Moomin came over to sit by his side, Moomin immediately noticed that something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, examining his face. “You look very pale.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Snufkin said, trying to give him a smile despite his upset stomach. “I’m just a little tired that all. That heat is really tiring.” He hummed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come rest at the house?” Moomin tried again. “It’s cooler inside, you’d sleep better there.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not.” Snufkin mumbled, trying to push away his interior voice telling him that he should accept. “You know that I prefer sleeping outside in my tent, and I wouldn’t want to bother you all.” </p>
<p>“But it wouldn’t even bother us!” Moomin pointed out. “We like it when you’re here, and we’d be happy to have you stay.” </p>
<p>“Still…” Snufkin mumbled, turning his head away as he felt sicker with the sun slowly coming to rest on top of them, the heat intensifying.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Moomin said, noticing Snufkin’s strange behavior. “You look a bit sick. Can I check your temperature?” He asked frowning when Snufkin moved quickly away from him as he reached out to check his forehead.</p>
<p>It was a wrong move. Snufkin immediately regretted his reaction, as it almost instantly felt the sickness rising up. His paw flew to his mouth as leaned forward, starting to gag. He could hear Moomin asking him what was wrong, voice full of worries, but he couldn’t respond, couldn’t try to reassure him. He couldn’t play it off any longer. </p>
<p>Snufkin felt himself throwing up, everything around him becoming distant noises to leave place to his own retching. He distantly acknowledged Moomin’s paw on his back, rubbing gentle and soothing circles onto him.</p>
<p>When he was finally done, the retching leaving place to heavy breathing, Snufkin let himself lean onto Moomin as this one put his paws around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’re sick.” Moomin noted worriedly. “Let’s take you to the house.” </p>
<p>Snufkin couldn’t refuse anymore, not after being so sick in front of his friend. He hummed a small agreement in response. He let Moomin help him to his feet, feeling suddenly terribly weak, and help him to the house.</p>
<p>MoominMamma was quick to pick up on what was happening as she saw them entering the house, directing Snufkin to the couch to check on him. She took his temperature, asking him a few quick questions, before finally announcing it.</p>
<p>“You have a heat exhaustion.” She said, leaving the room to fetch medicine. “I know you’d better stay in your tent, but it’s be smarter to stay here, at least until the heat cools down a bit.” She continued from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“At least for a while?” Moomin asked in a small voice. “Until you’re better.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Snufkin mumbled reluctantly, too exhausted and sick to really refuse. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” </p>
<p>“It’s a good decision.” MoominMamma said as she came back, handing Snufkin a cup of medicine and another of tea. “Don’t worry about anything we’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that.” Snufkin apologized, drinking the liquids obediently.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, dear.” MoominMamma assured. “It’s no bother at all.” She passed a gentle paw in his hair as he drank, smiling fondly at him. “Now, how about you rest in the guest bedroom? It’s cooler in there.” She offered, taking back the cups.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Snufkin sighed.</p>
<p>He let Moomin guide him to the room, not really happy with the situation but willing to let it happen if it could make them stop worrying for him and make him feel a bit better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days, Snufkin stayed at the house, trying to avoid going under the sun too much. Moomin and Snorkmaiden stayed by his side, trying to distract him and make sure he wouldn’t run off and get himself sicker.</p>
<p>He, thankfully, was able to sleep better, as it was indeed cooler inside and the comfortable mattress helping sooth him into better dreams.</p>
<p>He agreed, despite feeling better after a few days, to stay in the house until it cooled down a bit outside, not wanting to worry them anymore, and knowing that going back in the heat would be asking to get sick again.</p>
<p>It took a few weeks of being forced to stay inside before it finally cooled down outside, and for him to finally be able to regain his tent. He was grateful towards them, but he’d missed his tent despite the comfort of a bed and a cooler environment. </p>
<p>He was glad when the heat finally became a vague memory, allowing them all to start going out again and going on adventures through the forest and mountain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Yes, yes, again. It's been a while since I actually wrote Snufkin being sick (as the fic I'm currently posting at the same time was written about a year ago lol). I kinda missed it tbh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>